


Yes, That Kind of Confused

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sequel, Texting, Tumblr, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to (some) demand, I have written this as a sequel to <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/399367">How Much More Can I Takei?</a></i></p><p>After finally coming out to himself, Howard texted Raj: <i>What if I told you I was gay?</i>. He replied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, That Kind of Confused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Much More Can I Takei?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399367) by [Jenni_Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake). 



> (If the images aren't working, the text version follows.:))

 

 

\----

(text only version:)

 

h: What if I told you I was gay?

r: I'd ask you if you were joking

h: And what if I said I wasn't

r: I'd probably say I was happy for you

h: For being gay?

r: You're right that does sound kinda stupid. I guess more for... knowing who you are.

h: That would be... really sweet of you.

r: I guess I'd just be that kind of guy.

r: So... um, just to clarify - are you telling me you're gay?

r: Cuz if you are that's totally cool!

r: I mean not that it has anything to do with me.

r: I mean, like, it shouldn't matter to you if I'm cool with it or not cuz it'd totally be my problem if I wasn't but like I guess it'd also be yours cuz that would suck if I was an asshole about it cuz I'm your best friend.

r: And I'll stop blabbering now.

h: Um...

r: Yeah?

h: What if...

r: Howard?

h: Raj... what if I told you it did have something to do with you?

h: I mean not that I'd expect you to want to...

h: Oh God...

h: Um...

h: Shit... forget I said anything.

h: I'm sorry that was really stupid - I just wanted to say I had a crush on you and that's really stupid to say cuz you're straight and so it's just stupid...

r: Whoa... You're not making assumptions about other people's sexuality, are you?

r: Um, that was a joke...

r: Well, um, kind of a joke...

r: I mean the part about you coming out and then assuming that just because it's never come up before that all your friends are straight...

r: Well, maybe you don't assume we're all straight, but...

r: The sexuality thing wasn't a joke...

r: Oh shit, I should've read closer - you said 'had' a crush. Uh, sorry, dude, for the assumptions...

h: Had... have...

r: Dude, why are we still texting?

h: Cuz...

h: This is still...

h: Majorly scary...

r: You ok?

h: Kinda

r: ??

h: This is too much...

r: Howard?

r: Howard!!!

h: Sorry... sorry I'm still here. Hard to type.

r: What? Why?

h: Shaking.

r: No! Omg do you want me to come over?

h: No!

r: Dude, mixed signals.

h: No! No. Argh, that's not what I meant.

h: Just my mom is here and... I still need to be alone.

r: Oh, ok.

h: No! That's a lie. Oh God...

r: Hey Howard, it's ok. You ok?

h: Sorry.

h: Crying.

r: Oh no! Please don't cry!

r: Now you've made me cry.

h: I'm sorry! I didn't want that!

r: No, it's ok, it's a good cry. Not like good, good, just

r: This is all so silly.

h: What?

r: Just... us.

h: Us?

r: No I don't mean like us us, just like us right now. Crying and texting. I don't know if my phone is covered for water damage...

r: Howard?

h: Sorry... was just grinning like an idiot... you're so cute, do you know that?

r: Yeah, I kinda do.

h: Stop it!

r: Stop what?

h: That! Your smug grin!

r: You love my smug grin.

h: I know.

h: ...

h: I do want you to come over, don't get me wrong, it's just you know, my mom.

r: You could come over here.

h: No... I mean...

h: I just... I don't want to be alone but I think I should be just for a bit.

r: How long is a bit?

h: Like just until tomorrow.

h: Raj...

r: Yeah?

h: Is this ok?

r: Is what ok?

h: Me, um, flirtingwithyou...

r: Dude, you've been flirting with me since the day we met!

h: ... Have I?

r: Yeah. I was wondering when you were finally going to notice it.

h: I'm kinda glad I finally did.

r: Me, too.


End file.
